


Ghosts

by himaliaarche



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaliaarche/pseuds/himaliaarche
Summary: Nanjiro knows Atobe will break Ryoma's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I would like to thank SnowyIce for prompting me to continue this story on, and for somehow returning my plot bunnies to me, and for playing beta to this story. Oh and I definitely don't own Prince of Tennis
> 
> [migrated from FanFiction.net]

Looking at the boy was like looking at a ghost. One he had thought he had exorcised a long time ago, in a vastly different place than where they currently were. Distantly he heard the introduction," Atobe Keigo." Suddenly, reality seemed to catch up with him and he slumped into his seat careful to shift his eyes from the boy. Atobe Keigo. An Atobe, of course, the distinctively toned grey hair was unmistakably Atobe. However, the name anchored him, reminding him that this was not a ghost, but a boy. A boy who simply looked remarkably like his father at the same age. From that moment on, Nanjirou was careful to avoid letting his eyes linger on the boy for more than a second. He knew that if he looked any longer he wouldn't be able to tear them away.

He briefly reached out and squeezed Rinko's hand reminding himself, as she smiled at him, this was his wife. The woman who had stayed by him as he had risen to the top. The woman who, despite a certain mistake, had forgiven him anyway. Unlike Rinko and Nanako, he knew where this dinner was leading and he dreaded it.

Trying to stay the eventual revelation Nanjirou teased his brat of a son," So brat, is he a good tennis player? If he is, we should play a few rounds before he goes."

Ryoma's eyes widened, "why would we play a match? You don't take it seriously anyway."

Nanako on the other hand entertained Atobe asking polite questions about his family. Rinko glared briefly at Nanjirou but otherwise said nothing. Her husband was incorrigible. In one of the rare seconds of eye contact, the boy looked confused but Nanjiro chalked it up to something else. Unfortunately, Ryoma took the break from defending against his father's barbs to state," Atobe's my boyfriend." , The air in the room seemed to vanished. Shock froze his blood, and despite knowing the confession was coming Nanjirou still, didn't know what to think. Rinko spoke, he only knew because he saw her lips move and Nanjirou's heart beat again forcing him out of his silence. He looked at his son, hopeful and nervous all at once and nodded. Words were failing him and he doubted anything he could say would be pleasing.

This boy was going to break his son's heart and Najirou couldn't do anything about it. Ryoma was just as stubborn as he was. To listen to him say such a thing would destroy the relationship they had. Dinner from then on was passed in a blur of polite conversation and more curiosity about Atobe and all Nanjirou could think about was how much his son was going to get hurt.

Finally, he stood excusing himself with words he barely remembered. Everything seemed muffled. He was deep underwater and the shore was so very, very distant. Rinko looked at him questioning but shrugged. It was rare for her husband to stay the entire dinner anyway.

Nanjirou stepped up the stairs and to his room rifling through his various possessions until he came to a card, faded yellow, the black numbers still clear as day to him. Picking up his cellphone he stared at the card and fingers trembling dialed the number. Despite how long it had been, his fingers still hadn't forgotten the number and his heart beat wildly as it rang.

On the other end, a tired voice answered," Hello?"

"We need to talk," Nanjirou forced out. He loved his son far too much and if protecting him meant resurrecting some ghosts then he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Atobe Kosuke had aged well, Nanjirou noticed, dark eyes contrasting his son's in a deep shade of sapphire; not that Nanjirou ever could forget. The only distinctive difference from the day they had parted was the lighter shade of his grey hair, an evidence that the years had passed.

"What is it you insisted on meeting me here for," Kosuke asked, impatiently glancing at his watch.

Nanjirou settled down on the chair, 'even now the man was short on time.' This was important to Nanjirou though, and he didn't care that Kosuke had somewhere else to be. A flash of defiance glimmered in his eyes, "I'm certain you are aware that my poor boy is dating yours?"

Kosuke looked up, surprise evident. The man was aware that his son was having some sort of dalliance with a boy, he just hadn't… expected it to be an Echizen. The waitress cheerfully interrupted them asking if they were prepared to order. Relieved to have his response postponed he ordered, "I'll have a cup of earl grey, and he'll be having black coffee, three teaspoons of sugar."

Nanjiro only looked briefly surprised._ An Atobe never forgets._ The words appeared to him, with a memory of a far different man. He nodded and the waitress left leaving a heavy silence between them. Unwilling to give in he waited for the reaction, hoping that maybe something of the Kosuke he knew had remained all these years, a glimmer of understanding.

"I don't particularly care," Kosuke started, "when the time comes Keigo will do what is proper and expected of him."

"That is precisely the problem," Nanjiro shook, eyes flashing a quiet fury, "or have you forgotten already?"

"Look I don't see the problem. It's a dalliance, that's all it ever was," Kosuke stated, "they'll both outgrow it."

"I don't understand how you can be this unreasonable," Nanjirou countered," you know they'll never outgrow it." Ryoma had brought the boy home knowing the endless amount of insufferable teasing he was going to get. This felt too much like the way Kosuke and him had been, and Nanjirou can't imagine sentencing them to becoming their fathers: Kosuke a ruthlessly efficient conglomerate executive and Nanjirou a man lost in tennis and his son; the only two things that made him truly happy. He couldn't bear to see Ryoma turn out the way he had.

The phone beeped twice and Kosuke stood, "I don't have time to argue this with you. Keigo is the heir to the Atobe Company, he must fulfill his duties."

Nanjirou stood casually easily alongside him, "You are incorrigible and I'll haunt you until you agree to let them be." Despite the casual tone, Kosuke had to wonder just how true that threat was. He dropped a ten thousand yen note on the table and walked away. Nanjirou watched him go, he'd hoped that Kosuke would be more reasonable than this. At once they were old men and somehow, it felt as if nothing had changed.

Rinko was used to early mornings. As a lawyer it took quite a bit of effort to get her work done on a daily basis, especially if she was to be on time for dinner with her family. Which is why when upon waking she found her husband already up she was curious. Was there some ceremony to prepare for? Her husband was the monk of the temple, yet normally those duties were taken care of by the other priests. Not him. He was far too lazy and too much of a pervert to do the job. Even more surprising was his attire, the last time Nanjirou had been in a suit was their wedding day.

"Good morning dear," she greeted.

Nanjirou looked up from his coffee and newspaper," Morning my Rinko-chan!"

Giving in to her curiosity she asked," is something important going on today? Did I miss something?"

Nanjirou shook his head," Not at all darling. I just happen to have to annoy someone today, do you like my disguise?"

Rinko laughed, "figures." She shifted in front of her husband and fixed his tie, tightening it, "if I hear you've been bothering some girl from those dirty magazines of yours I'm going to kick you out."

Nanjirou paled briefly before shaking his head, "No, no my Rinko-chan, it's nothing like that."

She nodded briefly taking the paper from him, "alright then dear."

Nanjirou sagged in relief as he finished the last of his coffee. He placed a kiss on her head on his way out, and "have a wonderful day dear."

Kosuke was much more surprised than Rinko could have been when he found Nanjirou splayed out on his couch reading one of his business school tomes. He looked at his secretary who offered," I could call security and have him removed. I'm not –"Kosuke raised a hand, "He can stay." He took his place behind the notably mahogany desk refusing to give weight to his curiosity. How had Nanjirou gotten in? It was rare to have someone actually get to the CEO's office. Especially given that his was a security firm.

"But Sir-"Kosuke shook his head," don't worry about him, worry about how he made it this far into our security firm."

The secretary nodded looking sufficiently cowed by the response," Yes, Sir." The man left the room wondering who the man was and why Atobe Kosuke was willing to let he remain in his office. In truth, Kosuke was aware that he couldn't have Nanjirou escorted out. It would look horrific if word got out that someone managed to break into the CEO's office. No, Nanjirou had to stay. If it looked intentional, then no one would bother too much about it.

Kosuke still didn't bother with Nanjirou, no if the man wanted to be in his office, he would allow it. It didn't mean he had to pay him any mind. Unfortunately, Nanjirou had other ideas, "are you willing to reconsider your stance?"

" No," he responded looking over the morning report.

"If you agree, then I'll go away. It's that easy," Nanjirou offered good naturedly.

Kosuke sent him a look," I hope you don't think you can get me to change my mind." Nanjirou hadn't succeeded before, but this time Nanjirou had much more spare time and leeway. Nothing was said to counter although the tome was replaced by a decidedly inappropriate magazine. It was then that Kosuke wondered if he hadn't made a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't end with the magazine. No, Nanjirou not only insisted on reading his magazines, he insisted on following after Kosuke to every meeting. The board of directors looked at him oddly, but Kosuke remained silent on the matter, especially regarding the man's reading material.

The only saving graces were Nanjirou's remarkable silence during his meetings and the fact that the man had dressed to fit in. He'd never imagined seeing the man in a suit, even in middle and high school Nanjirou solely wore the required shirt and pants, eschewing any kind of jacket. It had driven his teachers crazy. Not even Sumire-Sensei had been able to put him in proper school attire, yet there he was in a business suit. To Kosuke it looked strange, and though no one else had commented on it, he could tell Nanjirou wasn't comfortable in the thing.

In private was an entirely different matter. Nanjirou insisted on keeping a running commentary of the girls in the magazines. As of lunchtime Kosuke was aware that: Nanami Aoi had a younger sister who was going to law school, Hinata Kiyosaki had had breast augmentation (not that Nanjirou minded), and that Reika Mikasa was doing gravure to pay for her father's health bills. Not to mention information on the sizes of their busts, waists, and hips in addition to a bevy of other inane facts like their favorite colors and family members.

The commentary was continuous in front of his secretary, whose eyes had widened upon realizing that Nanjirou was only silent in meetings as to not ruin the Atobe's reputation. Much to Kosuke's consternation Nanjirou waved the man over showing a glimpse of Hinata Kiyosaki, "Come on and take a look at Hinata-chan. She's got Double D's you know…"

His secretary stoically stood there for all of five seconds before moving over to Nanjirou to take a look at the magazine. Kosuke frowned, coughing twice, and saw him straighten up once more, "Yes, Sir. This is the report for the takeover of Kerita Corporation, with details from our private detective as well."

"Dismissed," Kosuke responded, noting that the man had stopped to take a last glance at the magazine before leaving the room.

Nanjiro grinned, "I like your secretary. I think we'll become good friends."

Kosuke could only rub his temples before opening the file left on his desk. Nanjirou may be determined to annoy him, but Kosuke had work to do. Work that wouldn't care whether there was a man in the room raving about his son or not.

In any case, Kosuke hardly remembered Nanjirou being this talkative. Sure it was designed to annoy him, but still, when had Nanjirou become that way? More than that, how come he'd become unable to ignore the man's inane chatter? He thought back over the years, attempting to remember exactly how he'd gotten Nanjirou to stop insisting on things that had nothing to do with school work. Called back the memory came vividly.

_" I don't understand how you can insist on going home when there's more fun things to do , like play tennis," Nanjirou murmured pressing kisses against Kosuke's neck, promising things that had nothing to do with tennis._

_Kosuke shivered, "My father is coming to dinner . I t isn't as if I can refuse to show up."_

_The teen grinned, "so? You have dinner with my family more often anyway. Think about it, a nice not awkward dinner with us, and then we can say we're going to do homework…"_

_" I'll play hooky with you tomorrow if you let me go home," Kosuke countered , offering a rare chance to spend an entire day together._

_It was enough for Nanjirou , who grinned almost predatorily, "then go home to your father, we wouldn't want you to be a bad son , now would we?"_

Shaking his head Kosuke looked at Nanjirou, that definitely wasn't an option now. Resigning himself to the intrusion, Kosuke figured that Nanjirou would eventually give up; it wasn't as if the man had all the time in the world to bother him, was it? Surely, Nanjirou had a job of some sort. Kosuke knew when the man had retired from tennis, but he couldn't properly ascertain what Nanjirou did afterward.

Although Kosuke didn't eat lunch, he couldn't if he wanted to make it back home at a reasonable hour, Nanjirou did. More irritatingly, the man ordered the most pungent meal he could think of, stinky tofu. The smell was well contained in it's box until Nanjirou opened it up, and sighed happily, as the smell permeated the entire room. Kosuke looked at his windows for the first time regretting that his office was on the twentieth floor; all the windows were sealed shut.

He rubbed his temples harder knowing that he couldn't let Nanjirou know it affected him, no matter how much he wanted to vomit right there and then. How did one even get stinky tofu in Tokyo?


	4. Chapter 4

Nanjirou was late for dinner that evening. To be more precise, Nanjirou missed dinner that evening and sauntered into the house at nearly midnight, startling Nanako who had been cleaning in the kitchen. She blinked at him wondering where exactly he'd gone that required missing dinner. Strangely he hadn't come home smelling of a bar, someone's cloying perfume, or anything of that sort. It wasn't her place to question her uncle though. She welcomed him home easily, offering to prepare a meal, but Nanjirou declined.

Rinko had been more annoyed, "Really dear, what is it you were doing that required you to miss dinner?"

Nanjirou had sidled up to her, "my precious Rinko-chan I was out, taking care of our stubborn brat."

Rinko looked concerned, "don't tell me you mind that he's dating a boy?"

Nanjirou laughed at that one, "oh I don't care about that." He was more concerned about who Ryoma was dating, as well as the inevitable result of their relationship.

He refused to answer anymore of her questions, though he did promise to be home in time for dinner.

Kosuke on the other hand made it home at his usual time wondering if his son was awake. The butler Michael greeted him," Welcome back Atobe-san. Your usual tea is waiting in the parlor."

He smiled, "Actually I'll have it with my son. Is Keigo up?"

Michael looked briefly surprised but nodded," yes he is."

Kosuke nodded and wandered through the grand old home to his son's room. Sometimes he wondered if he hadn't spoiled the boy too much. Yet, from the teachers at Hyotei it was evident his son was hardworking and high-achieving. Somehow, even with such ridiculous amounts of wealth, he had succeeded in instilling a work ethic and sense of morality in the boy. Though, the way Keigo called himself ore-sama irritated him.

He knocked twice on the door, then stepped into the room surprising the boy who'd been on the phone, "Ahn ore-sama will call you back later. It seems my father is home."

Kosuke already knew who'd been on the other end of the phone call. He settled on the couch opposite his son, "Keigo, you're seeing someone?"

Atobe Keigo was shocked his father asked such a question. As far as he knew he still had quite a few years ahead of him before he was required to fulfill the duties of the family. He couldn't lie though Kosuke had made more of a statement than a question, "Yes father, I am seeing someone."

Looking at the boy, Kosuke nodded as the maid set his tea on the table in front of him. Kosuke was tempted to ask if Keigo was happy, but that was a given. More than that he wanted… to meet him. The boy who'd gotten Nanjirou to speak to him again. "I'd like to meet him, dinner on Sunday?"

Keigo didn't know what was more surprising, that his father wanted to meet Ryoma, or that his father had already assumed he was seeing a boy. He couldn't help but sense that there was something he wasn't being told. Still, it was better being ambushed like this than having to reveal to his father all this information, "dinner on Sunday it is. I'll arrange for reservations at Hanasawa's."

Kosuke sipped at his tea asking, "I'm supposing your boyfriend doesn't like Western food all that much?"

Keigo shrugged, "yes, he prefers Japanese food." Kosuke smiled, shaking his head. Like father, like son it seemed. He finished his tea and stood, " I won't keep you up. I look forward to meeting him."

Part of Kosuke thought it wasn't fair that Nanjirou had met Keigo before he could meet his son. The other part of him wondered just how much alike this boy and Nanjirou were. Somehow he had a feeling it would be much more than he was expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

The company raved with gossip about the man who had taken up residence in Atobe's office. Sure it had only been a day, but any man who was busy reading gravure magazines and trailing Atobe was worthy of gossip. Especially, when Atobe himself refused to acknowledge that he had suddenly gained a visible shadow. One of the rumors circulating was that the man was doing a story on Atobe for a newspaper, and he was blackmailing Atobe to let him follow him around like that. Atobe Kosuke didn't know of these rumors, yet. No, it was his secretary who heard all of them, mostly from people attempting to gather information concerning the man's identity.

Unfortunately, not even he knew who the man was. He couldn't mention that the man had broken into the office and that was why Kosuke had let him stay. No, all those things were top secret, so he could only smile and shrug letting the rumors circulate and inevitably get wilder and wilder with each retelling.

Morning found Kosuke in his office half an hour early just to see if he could catch Nanjirou breaking in. Unfortunately, he found the man already lounging on his couch once more. The suit had changed, which meant Nanjirou had actually gone home, yet, how did he get in? Hadn't all the locks been changed?

Nanjirou grinned, " morning." It was beginning to occur to Kosuke that challenging Nanjirou's stubborn streak hadn't been a good idea. He really was going to haunt him until he agreed. He was tempted to say yes, but going back on his word later would be dishonorable. An Atobe was never dishonorable.

Kosuke shook his head and moved to his desk, still ignoring the man. His secretary was much more cordial," Good Morning, Mr…"

Nanjirou grinned, "Oh just call me Nanjirou, no need for formalities, that's for this stubborn mule."

The secretary cracked a smile before returning to his professional state, "very well, Mr. Nanjirou, I'm Secretary Kawatari. If you need anything, please ask."

Kosuke frowned, "don't encourage him."

The secretary simply nodded once and let it go. The morning report was already on the desk so his job was done, and he left the room thinking that he was going to like Nanjirou. The man could get under Atobe's skin easily, and that was a feat he'd yet to see someone else manage.

Unlike the previous day Nanjirou opted to settle on his desk, magazine much obvious, and it cut down his work space. Kosuke sighed, sending Nanjiro a flat look. The man only put his legs up on the window-sill and started," Oh look! Today we have Hanami Kitagawa, 163 cm, favorite color is green, waist is 60 cm, hips are 82 cm and her bust is 80 cm."

Kosuke ignored the first parts, though he did look up when Nanjirou mentioned, " but nothing beats my Rinko-chan." It had never actually occurred to him that Nanjirou could find a single girl to settle down with. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did.

Nanjirou noticed the surprise and shrugged," what? It's not like the brat appeared out of nowhere."

Kosuke shrugged, remaining silent, and let the matter go. He was aware that Nanjirou could be faithful to a single person. It just hadn't occurred to him that the man would marry, and that it would last. Then again it had been, what, twenty years since they last spoke?

Sighing he asked, "May I have my desk back?"

Nanjirou shrugged, "have you changed your mind?"

Frowning he shook his head," No."

"Then no. I'm comfortable and the view from this big old office is nice," Nanjirou looked out briefly. The view truly was nice, nothing less than what would be expected for an Atobe.

Kosuke frowned severely, "I need the space to work you know."

"I know"

Without looking up Kosuke could hear the grin on the man's face. Resigning himself to the intrusion, he picked a pen off of his desk, starting to make notes and rewrite the document. While he couldn't tune out the commentary, he did manage to ignore Nanjirou's closeness.

Unfortunately, his secretary chose, at that moment, to walk in informing him," Sir, Mr. Kazui has sent over the contract for you to look over. The first meeting regarding the takeover will be tomorrow at seven am." Nanjirou only tipped back inorder to see Kawatari, who looked far too amused for a secretary. Kosuke noticed the look though, and he sent a glare back daring his secretary to comment on the sudden change of location.

"Coffee?" Kawatari asked, looking away from the duo. If anyone saw this, he was certain the rumors would become even more outlandish. Though, he really was tempted to add a few tidbit to the rumor mill, just to make it that much more entertaining.

To Kawatari's surprise Kosuke responded for the both of them, "Black coffee with three spoons of sugar for him and I'll have the usual."

Nanjirou looked marginally put out, "what makes you think I drink my coffee the same way?"

Kosuke, with annoyance evident in his tone, shot back, "you haven't changed a bit since back then."

Nanjirou shrugged," point taken, but neither have you." Kawatari, with no changes to the order, nodded once and left the room. He definitely liked Nanjirou.

By lunchtime Kosuke wanted to throw Nanjirou out of the nearest window. Inane conversation was one thing, but since the man had gotten him to respond earlier, Nanjirou had made it his mission to prod at any little thing he could just to get a rise out of Kosuke. For the most part Kosuke resisted, much to Nanjirou's amusement, but apparently it only increased the man's determination to get a rise out of him.

Facing another lunch of stinky tofu, Kosuke finally snapped," I understand you insist on pestering me, but is it absolutely necessary for the lunch to be stinky tofu?"

Nanjirou smirked," Well if you decided to eat, instead of pretending you're inhuman, I wouldn't be eating stinky tofu would I?"

Much as Kosuke didn't want to give in to any demands, he was certain another day of that food in his office would make the smell permanent. How did Nanjirou even manage to get past the smell of the dish? Each moment Kosuke smelled it he felt a little closer to retching up his coffee. "Fine, we're having lunch. Western food."

Najirou frowned briefly but nodded," lunch it is. Still like that place, what was it? Chez Louis or something?"

Kosuke raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Chez Marie, and yes, lunch there is perfectly fine." He pressed the call button on his desk phone and Kawatari responded," Yes Sir?"

"Lunch is at Chez Marie, have the car brought around," he ordered. Kawatari responded in affirmative and moved to bring the car around.

Kosuke glanced briefly at Nanjirou," You realize that having lunch means I'll not be getting done before midnight?" He took satisfaction in watching Nanjirou's face fall at the thought of being there until midnight. If himself was to suffer, then so was he.


	6. Chapter 6

Settled at his desk for the second day in a row, Kosuke was beginning to get used to the minor annoyances. If he'd paused to think about it he would have realized, they had already fallen into old routines. Nanjirou attempting to make his work difficult and Kosuke attempting, but occasionally failing, to ignore the man. Still, the time and distance between then and now were obvious: Video games swapped for gravure magazines, and schoolwork for actual work.

Nanjirou only looked up when Kawatari entered the office. The secretary had resorted to warning the duo if there would be a meeting held in the room. An important guest couldn't see Nanjirou sprawled across Kosuke's desk; it would give the wrong impression, even if the reaction would be entirely worth it.

"Your son just called. The reservation at Hanasawa's has been confirmed for Sunday at Six." Kawatari informed.

Kosuke nodded ignoring the questioning look from Nanjirou. Just when he thought the man wouldn't ask, Nanjirou started, "tell me you're not actually going there."

Kosuke shrugged, "it wasn't my choice."

Surprisingly Nanjirou seemed annoyed about the matter, "you should change it. "

Kosuke paused from the document he was reading, "No, my son chose it. We'll be going there, where else am I going to get a reservation on such short notice?"

Nanjirou frowned and fell silent, acknowledging the man's point. "Why not Chez Marie? You have a standing table there."

Kosuke raised an eyebrow," I still see no reason not to go to Hanasawa's."

"I'll leave you alone for a day if you change it," Nanjirou casually offered, resolutely avoiding the surprised look from Kosuke.

The possibility of a day away from Nanjirou was enough to sway him," Kawatari, inform Chez Marie that we will be attending for dinner on Sunday, and request an Asian menu for our private room. Change the reservation at Hanasawa's; make it for two on Saturday."

Kawatari nodded," Yes, Sir." He didn't understand why Nanjirou had insisted on a change in a reservation he wasn't going to be a part of.

As soon as he'd left Nanjirou sniped, "I can't believe you'd agree to have dinner at Hanasawa's."

Kosuke held back the smirk threatening to color his face, "why? I'll be having dinner with your son. It would be fitting."

" Eh? The brat," Nanjirou asked.

" Of course, " Kosuke said, " It wouldn't do if I didn't meet your son."

Najirou frowned severely," even more reason not to go to Hanasawa's."

Kosuke leaned his head on his arm and nodded, "which is why you'll be joining me for dinner there." For the first time in three days, Nanjirou was entirely silent when no one was around. Kosuke took advantage of the silence, working at a slightly faster pace before the man could get over his shock.

Saturday evening Nanjirou was dressed in a much more casual getup than the rest of the week. He was aware that Kosuke worked weekends, but he'd promised to give the man a day off, and so he'd picked this Saturday.

His reasoning for Saturday was not as much to keep to his statement, as it was nervousness. He hadn't set foot in Hanasawa's since…

_" I'm getting married in six months," Kosuke stated glancing out at the swimming koi._

_Nanjirou felt ice in his veins," I'm guessing you didn't even put up a fight," he bitterly stated._

_" It's my duty, we've already had this discussion," Kosuke seemed resigned to his fate._

_" You don't care enough to go against your duties," Nanjirou spat._

_Kosuke nearly glared, "are you going to argue with me about it for six months?"_

_Nanjirou's eyes closed and when they opened, he was resolute. "Then we're done."_

Nanako walked up to him commenting, " uncle you seem to have been busy lately."

Nanjirou turned, surprised to see her there. "Ah, Nanako-chan. Your uncle has been taking care of something that is all."

Nanako insightfully asked, "Does it have to do with Ryoma's boyfriend?"

Nanjirou laughed, "Eh, Nanako-chan is so smart."

Nanako shook her head," No uncle, it was just a guess. But will you be at dinner tonight?"

Nanjirou shook his head," I'm meeting an old friend today, so no. In any case, Rinko's not going to be here either though the brat will."

"Alright, I'll fix dinner for two then, enjoy your evening uncle," Nanako said and walked away from Nanjirou. Pulled out of his reveries Nanjirou stood stretching out, it was time to go. Kosuke hated it when people were late.

Hanasawa's was a small restaurant in a residential neighborhood. It was little spoken of and hadn't made any of Tokyo's lists of the global best-known restaurants. However, behind the unassuming door was a restaurant made entirely of private rooms, each room overlooking a beautiful garden complete with a koi pond. It was more suited to Nanjirou's tastes with tatami mat floors and traditional sensibilities, however, both men would swear there was no better Japanese food in the country than in that small restaurant; even if they hadn't been there since both were teens.

Nanjirou surprisingly arrived there after Kosuke, who was already seated in a room. The owner greeted Nanjirou familiarly, "Welcome back, Nanjirou-kun."

He laughed waving it off, "I've grown up since then."

The woman smiled amused, "you're still young compared to me."

He flattered," yet you look like you haven't aged a day."

"Still a charmer I see," she said waving him into his room.

Laughing, he walked in settling on one of the cushions made readily available. He lounged, like always, noticing the bottle of sake already waiting for him.

Kosuke looked away from the garden, "It feels like nothing has changed."

Nanjirou snorted, "You want to act like nothing has changed." He hated dealing with this part of Kosuke, making conversation that had nothing to do with the actual reason for the meeting. Though to be honest, it was beyond him why Kosuke had maneuvered him into coming to this place again. Perhaps it was nostalgia, or just for comparison's sake. Aware that Ryoma would be meeting Kosuke, he was tempted to interrupt that dinner too. Who knew, maybe… Kosuke wouldn't mention anything to Ryoma about Atobe's duties or such idiocy. If Ryoma… if Ryoma came home upset, Nanjirou would make it a point to ruin Kosuke's business for weeks afterward until the man apologized.

Preempting his thoughts Kosuke said," I won't say anything to your son."

Nanjirou blinked," I didn't say anything." Kosuke sent him a flat look that clearly said; "it was written all over your face." Nanjirou, ignoring the strained atmosphere, reached for the sake and poured himself a cup before pulling out a smaller sized gravure magazine. He sipped at the sake briefly before speaking," Ahh, look at Kagura Yoshimori. What a-" the magazine vanished before him, "Hey! I was-"

Kosuke grumbled, "can you please, for a couple of hours, cease talking about Nanami Aoi, Hinata Kiyosaki and Reika Mikasa and god knows how many other girls."

Grinning, Nanjirou settled looking smug," so you've been listening."

Kosuke shrugged," how could I not with that ridiculous tone you've been using." Just like that, the tension eased between them.

" What do you suggest we talk about then? Are you going to change your mind," Nanjirou questioned.

Kosuke shook his head, "I'm not changing my mind. You're a monk now?"

Nanjirou shook his head," I'm watching the place for a friend of mine who has gone traveling."

In a strange way, catching up on the events of their lives was easy. Nanjirou hadn't been up to anything beyond raising Ryoma and making sure he was brilliant at tennis. Kosuke had been much busier, raising his child and managing the company. Still, details were left vague between them, gaps assumed to be filled with their marriages and wives. Kosuke's always spent his money doing charity work or shopping. Rinko, who preferred to pursue an actual career, could afford to do it with Nanjirou at home to watch the child and house.

A bottle of sake and one platter later, all Nanjirou wanted to do was lay on the mat and sleep. Kosuke was much less relaxed, prodding the man with his foot," get up or I'll leave you on the street."

Nanjirou wasn't that drunk and countered," I'll have you know I can get back by myself."

Kosuke nearly rolled his eyes at the remark. He knew he'd have to call a cab and send the idiot home. "Why did you call," Kosuke asked, aware that he later might be able to blame it on the alcohol, even if an Atobe never got himself drunk; it wasn't acceptable to do stupid things and have them appear in the newspaper.

"The brats mine," Nanjirou let his eyes drift shut, head cradled in his palm. "I can't watch him get hurt."

"They could break up because of other reasons," Kosuke countered.

Laughing Nanjirou said, "You can tell me that after you meet them." He doubted they'd break up anytime soon, his brat was too calm for that sort of thing.

"I'll make a point of it," Kosuke wryly answered.

Nanjirou pulled back from the table, stretching his limbs out properly, "I need to go, you've got a six am meeting and I like sleeping."

Kosuke frowned, pointedly looking at something else while the other man moved, "Kawatari told you?"

Nanjirou smirked briefly," of course, Kawatari and I are friends now." Kosuke mentally made a note to scold the secretary. Had it been anyone else they'd have been fired, but Kawatari had worked for him for fifteen years. Moreover, it was hard to replace a great secretary.

Getting up Nanjirou started leaving, and Kosuke stood after him asking," aren't you going to pay?"

Nanjirou shook his head," You wanted to eat here, so pay." He didn't glance back, opting to walk out of the room they'd been in. Kosuke grumbled but left the appropriate amount for the room, the food, the alcohol and the gratuity.

Kosuke half-expected Nanjirou to have already departed in a cab by the time he followed. Instead, the man was walking down the block, seemingly aimlessly wandering. His own driver was waiting for him, but Kosuke lifted a hand indicating the man should wait there. He walked after Nanjirou, catching up easily due to his long stride," you should take a cab home."

Nanjirou turned left at the intersection," walking at night isn't a bad thing."

"It is if you are too far away to walk home," Kosuke replied. Reaching a hand out he pulled at Nanjirou's shoulder, forcing the man to turn and face him.

Nanjirou stopped when pulled and looked at Kosuke, meeting his eyes properly for the first time," I'm fine."

Partly frustrated Kosuke pulled at Nanjirou as he attempted to leave in the opposite direction, bringing them much closer that they had been before. At that range Kosuke could smell the faint scent of oranges and the telltale whiff of sake," you need to go home."

"No," the shorter man refused, confusion clouding his features as he smelled amber, pine, leather, and sandalwood, " it's the same…"

Kosuke took a step back, running a hand through his hair twice, before eerily familiar soft lips were pressed against his own.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't last long, but when Kosuke pulled away he felt like his nerves were on fire. Putting a half foot between them he said," You are definitely drunk. Come on, take my car home, I'll fetch a cab."

Nanjirou simply looked at Kosuke before shaking his head, "Fine." Kosuke turned walking to the corner and waving the driver to come down. The entire process didn't take more than a couple of minutes, enough for Nanjirou to lean against the nearest wall and look up at the black sky.

Kosuke turned to face the man," alright, get in the car."

Nanjirou on his part didn't protest, although once he was in the car he said," I hope you like the kid."

It took Kosuke a moment to realize that the man was referring to his son. He shrugged minutely; he doubted he wouldn't like the boy, not if he was anything like his father. As the car drove off Kosuke pulled out his phone and called Keigo's driver to pick him up.

With time to spare, he leaned against the same wall Nanjirou had used only minutes prior, and attempted unsuccessfully to not think about that kiss. Even now, Nanjirou still seemed to know how to send him reeling. It was a pity the man was most likely too drunk to realize what he'd done.

Sunday morning found Nanjirou up at noon and not a second earlier. In part, it was due to the previous evening's alcohol, but also his sudden change to early wakeup calls. He slid out of bed wondering if he should have been bothering Kosuke for the day. Then it occurred to him; Kosuke would be having dinner with their children. Sighing Nanjirou stared up at his ceiling, for once it was better to let Kosuke be; at least for Ryoma's sake.

The teen in question wasn't even at home, no he was busy rallying with Atobe Keigo at his mansion of a home.

"Hey, does ore-sama's father already know your father?" Keigo asked.

Ryoma blinked, lobbing the ball back at his boyfriend," Not to my knowledge, why are you asking?"

Keigo shrugged as he smashed the ball back," my father was the one who requested this dinner." He had no idea why, considering Kosuke didn't really care to meet any of Keigo's other more well connected friends. Not even when Yuushi's mother had attempted to organize a party for them.

"Ahn, Ore-sama think's this dinner is a strange request," Atobe responded after a few more returns,"Ore-sama's father doesn't usually care…"

Ryoma shrugged," It's a good thing; at least your parents will know."

Atobe shook his head," ore-sama's father at least. Mother is in France for the month." He didn't mention he'd already called her. His mother was far more understanding than his father was. Although, Kosuke had surprised him with being so casual with the fact that Keigo was dating a boy.

Dinner rolled around in a much more leisurely manner, though Keigo was perplexed about the change of restaurant. What was wrong with Hanasawa's?

Both boys arrived together, offering Kosuke a chance to watch as the duo arrived from his spot at their table. Ryoma truly was a carbon copy of his father, right down to the eyes, albeit Nanjirou hadn't been as short. He stood as the two arrived. Keigo saved him the trouble of introductions," Ryoma this is my father. Father, this is Ryoma Echizen, my boyfriend."

Ryoma looked somewhat awkward bowing to him, "a pleasure to meet you sir."

Kosuke on his part looked more than a little amused, "it certainly is a welcome event. Please no formalities." He sat down as their server returned showing them all the delicatessens available to their table for the evening.

Ryoma settled for looking at the menu, somewhat surprised that Asian food was available. Keigo had told him that the restaurant was French, but apparently not.

Kosuke on his part started the small talk by asking both boys about school, and it was there that the differences between father and son became evident: Nanjirou never shut up, whereas Ryoma was reticent to speak if he didn't have to. He was also much more polite than his father, although Kosuke suspected that was because he wanted to make a good impression.

Keigo was keen to remain their mediator until Kosuke asked Ryoma, "what do your parent's do?" It wasn't that he didn't know, but simply to keep polite conversation.

Ryoma blinked," My mother is a lawyer, and my father is a monk."

Kosuke nodded," Interesting. Are you going to follow in their footsteps?"

Ryoma nodded," Mm, my father used to play professional tennis. I would like to do that as well."

Keigo intervened," father, is this necessary?"

Kosuke nodded," He is your boyfriend, it's only fitting I ask."

Keigo frowned briefly; there was no arguing to that, even if this felt much more like the prelude to announcing an engagement than a casual dinner.

Ryoma had to wonder why Atobe was so wound up about his father asking normal questions. Shrugging it off as some matter beyond his understanding, he watched as their dinner arrived. It was odd, having Asian food in a French restaurant but Ryoma wasn't going to question it; at least he was getting his Japanese food.

After a week of being haunted, Kosuke was used to seeing Nanjirou in his office during the mornings. The man held yet another gravure magazine, although he did look somewhat somber.

Kosuke settled at his desk as Kawatari followed with coffee for both of them.

Nanjirou accepted it gratefully," you've no idea how much I need this."

Kawatari smiled," You're welcome."

Kosuke just nodded as he opened his morning report. Nanjirou shifted from his spot on the sofa once more but this time Kosuke held up a hand," oh no you don't, I do actually need to get work done."

Nanjirou ignored him," but the view and the sun is so nice."

Kosuke sighed," Regardless of you using my office as your personal lounge, the rest of us do have jobs to do."

Nanjirou smirked," what's got you on edge now?" Kosuke sighed sending Nanjirou a flat look. Nanjirou on his part just looked even more smug," how was dinner with the kids?"

"It was good. Your son is a carbon copy of you, without all the bad habits."

Nanjirou looked mock offended," what bad habits?"

"You never shut up for one," Kosuke grumbled.

Nanjirou laughed," I can be quiet, given the right incentive." Kosuke paused wondering if Nanjirou even remembered the end of their night. In the end, he didn't take the bait; it was better not to bring it up anyway.

"Anyway, why do you still wear the same cologne," he asked.

Kosuke shrugged," It suits me."

Nanjirou blinked," I know that, I chose it. But twenty years is a long time to wear the same thing."

Kosuke shrugged again, he didn't have a good explanation for wearing only one particular perfume, a custom made one at that, "No need to change a good thing." He looked at his papers resolutely, refusing even to glance at Nanjirou.

As usual the man didn't care that he had work to do, leaning his hand right on the page he was on," Are you going to pretend nothing happened on Saturday?"

"You were drunk," Kosuke countered.

"Don't delude yourself. You and I both know I can hold my alcohol better than that," Nanjirou snapped.

Kosuke frowned, " why?"

Nanjirou looked away, "Couldn't help it."

Kosuke wryly responded," I thought I had bad excuses."

Nanjirou shook his head, still not looking at Kosuke, "I don't need excuses."

Kosuke lifted Nanjirou's hand off of his work abruptly," In that case, shut up and let me work."

"Have you changed your mind," Nanjirou asked.

Kosuke shook his head," Not in the least."

For the first time Nanjirou cracked a smile at the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back, Mr. Atobe," the door attendant greeted, looking curiously at his companion.

Kosuke nodded to Hisoka once," Thank you."

Nanjirou trailed after him," I didn't know you had a place out here?"

Kosuke nodded," yeah I do."

He walked into the elevator shaking his head, he'd never understand the extravagance of the Atobe family.

As they arrived at the apartment, Nanjirou was pleasantly surprised. It was evident Kosuke spent quite a bit of time in the place. He wandered around the living room taking in a series of photographs of Kosuke's extended family, son, wife, and surprisingly, some of himself.

"When did you take this one," Nanjirou asked, pointing at one of him playing at a BNP match.

"I was in town that day for business. You won straight sets," Kosuke responded shrugging his jacket off and slinging it over the couch. Pulling up his sleeves, he walked into the kitchen.

Nanjirou nodded," I remember. Did you keep track of my tennis career?"

Kosuke, with his head in the fridge responded affirmatively," Yes, I did, until you retired. Now I see why."

Nanjirou finished snooping at the pictures settled himself at the dining table, turning his chair to face Kosuke," you cook?"

Kosuke nodded, earning an amused laugh," I thought you said that there's no point in learning when you could just pay a chef?"

"I value my privacy more," Kosuke said.

Nanjirou shrugged, "is that why we're here?"

Kosuke stopped his task nodding, "we've got things to discuss."

Nanjirou started laughing," like what? How obstinate you're being on the matter of our children?"

Kosuke frowned," I'm not being obstinate, I'm being practical. The company has to be passed to Keigo, and then onto his children."

"Why," Nanjiro countered," and don't say family tradition. Traditions can be broken."

"Why are you insisting on this now? They're still in junior high, they could break up," Kosuke asked, visibly aggravated.

"Because I know those two. They'll end up like us, if you don't agree to grant them leeway," Nanjirou replied.

Kosuke fell silent focusing on starting the meal he had in mind," If they're together when Ryoma heads off to go professional, then we can consider it. For now it should be a non-issue."

"Then why the hell am I here?" Nanjirou asked, frustration bleeding through his voice. "It's not as if you want to discuss the only issue at hand!"

"Because I wanted to have lunch with you in peace for once."

Nanjirou fell silent, but only for a few minutes. "So what are we having?"

Kosuke shakes his head, exasperated by the other man's inability to remain quiet for any long period of time," Pasta with meat-sauce." It's a quick meal to make, which leaves them both with time to actually eat.

Nanjirou finally took his coat off, "I don't understand why you insist on working on the weekend."

Kosuke raised an eyebrow," it gives me time to come here." He doesn't mention that he's really only brought Nanjirou to the apartment.

Nanjirou smiled," alright." He stood maneuvering around Kosuke to fetch the plates and utensils for the both of them.

By the time Kosuke was finished, the table was set. Luckily, the gravure magazine from earlier in the day was nowhere in sight.

Sitting at the table Kosuke waved Nanjirou on," eat!"

Nanjirou looked at the food grinning," well this actually looks good."

"It's not a hard meal to make."

Nanjirou dug into the food eager to try it, prompting Kosuke to grimace. "You still have horrific table manners." The man didn't respond, too busy eating the surprisingly decent meal.

Kosuke arrived at the office; for once well ahead of Kawatari. This should have meant earlier than Nanjirou too, but apparently not. The man was already in his office, although it seemed that Kosuke had only arrived a minute or two behind him. "One of these days I'll find out how you keep getting in," he said.

Nanjirou jumped turning to face him," Don't scare me like that. Why are you here so early?" He asked, ignoring the previous question.

"I have work to do and a conference call to attend today," he said, resigned to the fact that Nanjirou would find out what his schedule was anyway. Kawatari had taken to Nanjirou, if only because the man lived to aggravate Kosuke when he could.

Nanjirou settled on the table," then you should work quickly."

"Don't tell me you're going on insist talking through the call?" Kosuke asked.

Nanjirou grinned, mischief in his eyes," I don't see why not."

"Oh come on! It's an important call." Just the thought of Nanjirou reciting some of his facts while he was on phone with a business client from out of town was dreadful.

"Well I suppose you'll have to figure something out then," Nanjirou grinned.

" If you remain silent for these two hours, I'll spend an entire day with you,Kosuke offered.

"You really think I haven't changed at all, don't you?" Nanjirou said. "Only if you take the day off." He hadn't changed that much, then again, neither had Kosuke.

Kosuke frowned," fine I'll take the day off, just shut up when the call comes in."

Nanjirou nodded," you have yourself a deal."

Kosuke woke to the insistent ringing of his phone at some ungodly hour of the morning." Hello," he groggily answered.

"Still in bed? You owe me a day of your life and that day is today," Nanjirou answered on the other end of the line.

"Oh God," Kosuke grumbled," It's four in the morning! Can't it wait until a more reasonable hour?"

"Nope," the stupidly cheerful Echizen responded, "You need to meet me in Sumida."

"For what," Kosuke rolled over, tempted to hang up on the man.

"We are going to Hakone. There's this old lady who comes to the shrine a few times a year, and she's giving us a private suite."

Atobe grumbled even more," Fine, fine, I'll be there."

It was amazing what three cups of coffee could do to a man. By the time Kosuke was meeting Nanjirou he felt a lot more like a sane functioning human. He'd been hoping that since it was his day off, he'd at least sleep to seven, but apparently not.

"Why on earth are we up this early?" Kosuke asked once more.

Nanjirou saw no need to lie since the man was already in front of him. "So, at the hot springs we're going to, Nanami Aoi will be doing a shoot. I can possibly meet her."

Kosuke took a breath and glared," I did not wake up at four am to satisfy your strange perverted crush on some girl certainly half your age." Anger settled in his stomach, mixed with jealousy that Nanjirou seemed capable of waking up so bloody early for other people, yet... rubbing at his temple Kosuke slid into the rented car anyway.

Nanjirou frowned," what's the big deal? Hot girls are there. I'm sure there'll be more than one gravure shoot there too." If anything, Kosuke seemed to glare even more severely at Nanjirou. Echizen Nanjirou had to wonder why Kosuke was annoyed. It wasn't as if he didn't wake up early regularly. Then an even worse thought occurred to him: Was Kosuke going to start destroying his precious magazines as well?


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to the hot spring consisted solely of the constant rambling of a DJ and his music. As for the two occupants of the car, one was too busy worrying about his gravure magazines while the other was too busy being jealous of said magazines, or more precisely, jealous of the girls in those magazines.

As such, their arrival was unceremonious and filled with even more silence. It was only when both men were alone in the room that Nanjirou asked," why does it bother you so much anyway?" If looks could kill, Nanjirou would have turned into a pile of ash.

"My idea of a day off is sleeping a few extra hours, and preferably not leaving the house at all. Not being woken at four am," Kosuke practically growled," to come and ogle girls who are too close to my son's age for me to be okay with it. Especially, when the last time I took a day off was god knows when."

Nanjirou looked sufficiently cowed. However, he thought it was wrong for Kosuke to look that attractive when he was angry. "We do have a private spring, so you can relax and work out some of that anger," he meekly added.

Exasperated Kosuke shook his head and stalked off in the direction of the spring.

For the first time in quite a while, it was blissfully silent. Kosuke soaked in the atmosphere, relieved to be spared all kinds of commentary about irrelevant topics. More than that, for one day there were no expectations of him, and Nanjirou would preferably be somewhere ogling some young thing while Kosuke got his peace. Apparently, the gods hated him, because as soon as the thought of a Nanjirou-less soak occurred, there was the man sliding into the bath.

Kosuke couldn't help but notice that the former tennis pro had retained much of the same physique as he'd had when they were younger. In contrast, the years had worn Kosuke down, but not by much. His stomach was still flat, even if his core muscles were not as strong as they used to be.

Nanjirou hummed low to himself as if he was entirely unaware of the other man's existence in the pool. Kosuke managed to pull his eyes away, but they seemed to be drawn back to the other man anyway.

"What?" Nanjirou asked realizing that Kosuke was staring.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you still exercise a lot," Kosuke offered. He was past the age of feeling shame at being caught staring, and he had seen it all before.

Nanjirou shook his head," not really, I just play tennis with the brat. Don't you?"

Kosuke laughed," when would I have the time to exercise. I have a massive company to run." Nanjirou being surprised, fell silent at the sound. He'd forgotten how good it sounded hearing Kosuke laugh. It seemed that it was much rarer now than it had been back then. He tilted his head back and looked up at the mass of gray clouds, one indistinguishable from the next.

"Were you drunk?" Kosuke asked, it was evident what he was asking.

Nanjirou looked at the man," No I wasn't." He doesn't understand why Kosuke is asking now, a couple of weeks after the incident. If anything, Nanjirou assumed that Kosuke was content to forget about that dinner altogether.

"I don't -," the press of lips against his own cuts off Nanjirou. The surprise faded fast and he couldn't help but pull the other man in closer, moving his lips, rediscovering the feel of Kosuke again.

Pulling away, Nanjirou couldn't help but ask," so have you changed your mind?"

Kosuke looked resolute, another emotion masquerading behind it," Not at all."

"Then I guess I'll have to haunt you until you change your mind," Nanjirou casually mentioned.

Kosuke smiled, a proper bright thing," You're welcome to it."

-fini-


End file.
